All You Can Eat
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau Dean terus makan, makan dan makan sampai sekarat, dan semua itu akibat ulah monster?


**Author: RED_dahLIA**

**Genre : Horror**

**Disclaimer : fandom ini jelas cuma pinjaman semata dari otak jenius Mr Eric Kripke, kecuali ide cerita yang murni berasal dari otak saya sendiri (yang tentu tak kalah jeniusnya). *dipentung om Kripke***

**Rating : M kali ya? Klimaksnya terlalu serem untuk masuk K atau T, imo.**

**Summary: What happen if Dean kept eating and eating non-stop, and it's caused by a monster?**

Ottoville, Ohio.

Tak ada yang terbersit di benak sherrif Cameron McDoughlas hari itu. Bahkan juga terkait dengan kasus yang baru saja terjadi dua hari yang lalu. Pagi yang berawan di awal musim gugur dan ada indikasi akan segera terjadi badai rupanya lebih perlu untuk dikuatirkan. Lagipula, sebenarnya memang tidak ada sesuatu yang terlalu menyolok dalam kasus kematian James Bradley. Sedikit keanehan, mungkin. Tapi tidak semenyolok kehadiran dua orang agen FBI di kantornya sekarang. Dua agen itu tipe pria flamboyan. Jas hitam dan dasi yang serasi, pikir Cameron. Namun penampilan dua orang pria muda itu sedikit mengesankan kalau mereka terlalu menarik untuk menjadi agen FBI.

"Carl Morrison dan Steve Hendrix," kata seorang di antara mereka, sambil keduanya memperlihatkan lencana masing-masing.

Apapun itu, batin Cameron agak jengah. Sherrif wanita itu tidak terlalu suka pada agen-agen rahasia pemerintah, dan ini sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bagi sesama sherrif di kota itu. Kerja sama dengan agen rahasia pertama dan terakhir yang terjadi di sini tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik di mata Cameron. Entah mengapa para agen itu selalu berusaha mengais semua yang bisa mereka dapat di kantornya secara arogan. Mereka selalu berpikir tugas mereka jauh lebih penting bagi negara dibanding para sherrif, pikir Cameron waktu itu. Karena itulah ia bertekad tidak ingin beramah-tamah dengan dua agen pria yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tak ada indikasi teroris di kota kami," cetus Cameron kaku sebagai pembuka percakapan mereka. "Ottoville hanya didatangi segelintir orang, demikian pula dengan yang jumlah penduduk pendatang dan penduduk yang pergi. Rasanya sia-sia menjalankan metode yang kalian sarankan untuk menjaring teroris di sini. Tidak cocok dan kenyataan berkata demikian, sama seperti ucapanku dulu. Jangan tersinggung."

Kedua agen FBI itu saling bertukar pandang, tampak agak kebingungan. Namun salah satunya, pria yang lebih muda, cepat menguasai diri untuk menjawab, "Kami kemari bukan untuk alasan itu, ma'am. Kami sedang menyelidiki kasus James Bradley."

Kening Cameron berkerut. Tugas FBI makin remeh saja, gerutu wanita paruh baya itu dalam hati. Sekarang mereka malah berusaha mencaplok kasus-kasus yang tidak berkaitan dengan keamanan nasional, yang biasanya membuat mereka tampak lebih penting dari aparatur negara lainnya.

"Jadi..." Cameron tak bisa menahan diri untuk mendengus menahan tawa dan mengejek. "Apa kematian James Bradley bisa merusak stabilitas negara, begitu ya? Kukira kalian punya kasus yang jauh lebih penting daripada ini. Sudah kehabisan kasus, eh?"

Kali ini agen satunya yang menyahut. Nadanya kalem dan mantap. "Saya paham kalau anda pasti tahu, ma'am. Kasus ini pasti spesial kalau sampai FBI turun tangan. Lagipula, kami datang untuk membantu."

"Bukan maksudku untuk tidak sopan, tapi... kasus yang kalian selidiki itu sudah ditutup," balas Cameron cuek. "Keterangan dari para tetangganya menurut kami sudah cukup menguatkan. Bahkan tidak perlu pemeriksaan forensik lagi."

"Benarkah?" sahut agen yang seingat Cameron punya nama belakang mirip dengan penyanyi Jimmy Hendrix. Pria bermata hijau-hazel itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang dalam dan hangat, cukup untuk membuat sherrif wanita itu agak tersipu. "Kalau begitu, mungkin anda bisa menjelaskan kepada kami bagian mana yang membuat kasus ini sudah bisa untuk ditutup."

"Singkatnya, Bradley mati secara wajar..." Cameron menyadari seringai samar di wajah kedua agen itu saat ia menyebut kata 'wajar' tadi. "Dia stress berat. Depresi. Kita semua tahu banyak hal yang bisa dijadikan pelarian di saat sedang stress. Minuman keras, obat-obatan, dan lain-lain. Bradley memilih makanan sebagai pelariannya."

"Dan, bagaimana dia bisa mendapat depresi itu?" tanya agen Morrison yang mungkin hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih muda dari mitranya. "Dia pasti sangat-sangat depresi kalau mati dalam keadaan begitu."

"Memang. Dia baru saja bercerai karena mantan istrinya berselingkuh. Lalu putrinya kabur dari rumah. Usahanya bangkrut, bahkan sampai dia harus menutup donasinya untuk Marlotte's. Itu semua bisa jadi alasan logis, kan?" tukas Cameron ngotot.

"Yeah, kami mengerti," kata agen Hendrix sambil melempar senyum nakal, senyum yang tidak bisa diasumsikan sebagai senyum mengejek, pikir Cameron. "Perlu tragedi untuk menghasilkan tragedi..."

"Satu-satunya tragedi yang terjadi di kota ini hanyalah Marlotte's," tukas Cameron. Sebelum para agen itu bertanya lagi, dia berkata, "Itu adalah nama sebuah panti asuhan. Kalian tahu, tempat anak-anak yatim piatu yang terlantar."

Kedua agen di depannya tampak mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kematian Bradley," sahut Cameron cepat. Dia sudah ingin sekali mendepak dua orang ini menjauh jauh-jauh dari kantornya.

"Jelas sekali," timpal agen Morrison. "Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas informasinya."

***

Impala hitam itu tampak menyusuri jalanan dengan anggun. Sesekali berpapasan dengan mobil-mobil keluaran terbaru. Namun dua orang yang sedang berada di dalam Impala tersebut tampak tak begitu terganggu. Sam dan Dean, nama dua orang itu, baru saja meninggalkan kantor sherrif kota Ottoville dengan rasa tidak puas. Mereka belum ingin menanggalkan jas hitam yang melengkapi penyamaran agen FBI mereka. Selain karena udara musim gugur yang mulai dingin, mereka masih ingin melanjutkan penyelidikan terkait kematian James Bradley.

"Wanita yang galak," kata Dean sambil nyengir lucu. "Aku merasa kalau sepertinya dia sudah gatal ingin menendang kita keluar sejak pertama kali melihat kita datang."

"Yeah, kurasa. Menurutku dia hanya tidak terlalu nyaman dengan FBI, merasa terintimidasi atau kewenangannya terusik. Mau bagaimana lagi? Penyamaran ini yang selalu mendukung untuk dapat banyak informasi dari penegak hukum setempat. Tapi kali ini tidak terlalu mempan," balas Sam, mencermati catatannya.

"Langsung ke TKP, kalau begitu," sahut Dean. "Sedikit penasaran, apa saja yang sudah kau dapat tentang pria yang mati kegemukan itu?"

Sam mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mati kegemukan? Dia sendiri lebih suka dengan istilah Dean yang sebelumnya, makan sampai mati. Artikel tentang kematian James Bradley menjadi berita utama di koran lokal. Bagaimana tidak kalau seorang mantan pengusaha tersukses di Ottoville ditemukan tewas di dalam rumahnya dengan kondisi tubuh yang melembung seperti balon. Seisi rumahnya dipenuhi bungkus-bungkus kosong makanan instan dan juga lusinan kotak pizza yang sudah tandas. Gurauan Dean tentang Bradley yang merampok isi kulkasnya sendiri membuat Sam berpikir kalau kematian pria itu tidak wajar. Ia makan dan terus makan, bahkan walau sudah kekenyangan, sampai akhirnya mati karena tersedak. Ada potongan besar daging beku yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

"Cara mati yang tidak elegan. Sekarang semua orang akan mengenangnya sebagai orang yang super rakus di akhir hayatnya." Dean menggumam sambil terus menyetir. Dia bosan menunggu jawaban dari Sam yang malah melamun.

"Dari artikel di koran kemarin, hanya disebutkan sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan Sherrif McDoughlas. Bradley adalah mantan pengusaha yang baik dan sangat dermawan, donatur tetap Panti Asuhan Marlotte's sebelum bisnisnya hancur. Bulan lalu dia bercerai dengan istrinya yang berhasil mendapatkan lima puluh persen harta bersama mereka. Sebulan sebelumnya lagi, putrinya kabur entah kemana setelah mereka cekcok. Umm...kisahnya menyedihkan sekali," kata Sam yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya, kali ini dia berhasil meretas ke database milik kantor administrasi setempat. "Data-datanya di sini juga 'bersih'. Dia bukan kriminal. Bukan koruptor atau pengusaha curang. Sepertinya dia memang orang baik yang bernasib buruk."

"Jadi, buat apa dong kita ada di sini?"

"Seperti biasanya, bung. Menyelidiki," balas Sam tenang. "TKPnya di Weatherby 9th."

***

"Menurut artikel koran, salah satu narasumbernya adalah Vicky Grant. Orang tua tunggal yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumah Bradley," terang Sam kepada Dean sesampainya mereka di tempat kejadian perkara.

"Koran malah lebih informatif daripada sherrif ya?" timpal Dean, nyengir. Dia masih ingat betapa sinisnya sherrif McDoughlas tadi.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ke rumah mungil bercat putih dengan taman yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni, sangat kontras dengan rumah di sebelahnya yang semak-semaknya sudah terlalu lama tidak dipangkas. Butuh tiga kali memencet bel sebelum seorang wanita bertubuh kurus dan berambut keriting kaku membukakan pintu. Wanita itu, Vicky Grant, tampak kaget sekali mendapati ada agen FBI di teras rumahnya.

"Bisa anda ceritakan apa ada keanehan pada tuan Bradley sebelum kematiannya?" tanya Sam setelah mereka berdua memperkenalkan diri dan sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Seaneh apa?" Vicky balas bertanya. Matanya yang coklat tua dan menonjol memperhatikan dua orang di depannya dengan ekspresi takut-takut.

"Apapun itu," sahut Dean dengan tampang semanis mungkin. "Bau yang tak biasa, mungkin."

Detik berikutnya Vicky terbelalak, paham. "Banyak sekali bau yang tidak biasa. Malah sudah sejak lama, kurasa."

"Bau seperti apa itu, nyonya?" tanya Dean.

"Bau makanan basi. Itu termasuk bau yang tidak biasa, kan?" balas Vicky. Dean dan Sam saling tukar pandang, namun mereka membiarkan Vicky menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Bulan lalu, sekitar akhir bulan lalu, bau makanan basi itu mulai tercium. Mula-mula hanya samar-samar, tapi semakin menguat hari demi hari dari dalam rumah Tuan Bradley. Aku dan beberapa tetangga sempat berpikir dia menyembunyikan bangkai atau apa. Tapi saat kami melihat tuan Bradley untuk terakhir kalinya 3 hari yang lalu, kami pikir dia tidak tampak seperti baru saja membunuh orang atau apapun.

"Tukang antar pizza yang datang sehari sebelum tuan Bradley ditemukan tewas juga tidak berkata apa-apa. Malah sebenarnya dia langsung muntah setelah mengantarkan pizza masuk ke rumah, lalu pergi secepatnya. Kami baru tahu apa yang menyebabkan semua bau busuk itu saat seorang penagih hutang datang bersama sherrif untuk menahan tuan Bradley. Di hari ia ditemukan tewas itu, ya. Butuh satu tim petugas kebersihan dan anti-hama untuk membereskan semua makanan basi itu. Belum lagi lalat-lalatnya dan lusinan bangkai tikus. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa hidup dengan semua itu selama ini.."

"Ah... Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh selain itu?" sela Sam. Vicky ternyata bisa langsung banyak bicara begitu dipancing dengan umpan yang tepat.

"Aneh? Tergantung mana yang bisa dibilang aneh..."

"Yang di luar kebiasaan tuan Bradley," tukas Dean. "Mungkin saja dia melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaannya selama ini."

"Kalian lihat tamannya, kan?" Vicky balik bertanya. "Sekarang sudah berubah menjadi semak belukar. Padahal yang kutahu, selama ini tuan Bradley tidak akan pernah membiarkan rumput di halamannya tumbuh lebih dari dua inchi. Kami, para tetangganya, tak tahu kenapa mendadak ia mengasingkan diri dari lingkungannya. Semula kami pikir wajar kalau dia sedang depresi setelah apa yang terjadi. Tapi kalau harus begini akhirnya, tragis. Sungguh tragis..."

"Kami kira sudah cukup, nyonya Grant. Terima kasih," ucap Sam mengakhiri percakapannya ini.

***

"Lalu apa?" tanya Dean dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke motel.

"Entahlah. Masih buram. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang apapun yang mungkin. Jimat, objek terkutuk, dewa pagan, atau hantu. Tapi tetap akan sulit kalau kita belum dapat apa polanya, Dean."

"Kalau begitu, teruslah mencari."

Sam menghela nafas. Mencari tahu pola bisa juga berarti harus menunggu jatuhnya korban selanjutnya. Penelusuran mereka tentang James Bradley belum bisa menguak tabir. Sejauh ini yang mereka dapat dari keterangan Vicky Grant hanyalah bahwa James Bradley mulai mengurung diri sejak pertengahan bulan lalu, dua minggu setelah ia bercerai dan kehilangan setengah sisa kekayaannya. Namun menjelang akhir bulan, beberapa kali ia dipergoki memesan pizza dalam jumlah yang cukup untuk menjamu orang sekompleks, yang pada akhirnya malah dimakannya sendiri sekaligus dan ada beberapa yang berakhir menjadi pizza basi.

Tadi mereka juga sempat mengunjungi restoran pizza langganan Bradley, namun pengantar pizza yang mengantar pizza ke rumah Bradley ternyata ada lima orang. Semuanya mengaku datang secara bergantian ke rumah itu selang beberapa hari sekali dan sama-sama tidak sudi datang lagi ke rumah itu untuk kedua kalinya. Hanya ada makanan basi berserakan di seluruh tempat yang aromanya bisa membuat tikus-tikus mati keracunan, kata salah satu di antara mereka.

"Begitu selesai mandi dan makan, aku akan coba mencarinya di internet," gumam Sam dalam perjalanan ke motel.

***

Kalau boleh dibilang, sebenarnya motel tempat menginap Sam dan Dean ini cukup lumayan. Selain bersih dan murah, dekorasi tempat itu bergaya klasik. Seperti kembali ke tahun 80-an, kata Dean. Pola pikir pemilik motelnya sendiri juga begitu, dalam arti dia adalah orang kolot dan sangat percaya takhayul. Sore itu ada perbaikan di langit-langit lorong menuju kamar Winchester bersaudara. Seorang staff motel bermaksud mengganti bohlam yang lama dengan yang baru, menggunakan sebuah tangga kayu yang dipegangi oleh sang pemilik motel. Di saat itulah Dean lewat begitu saja di bawah tangga itu. Sontak, pemilik motel itu pun [bigno]ik kaget.

"Kau berjalan di bawah tangga, nak! Kau akan sial tujuh turunan!" teriak pria tua itu, matanya yang cekung membelalak kaget.

Dean yang tak kalah kaget hanya menukas sambil nyengir, "Tak usah lewat bawah tangga saja aku sudah cukup sial sebenarnya, sir."

"Dean!" tegur Sam, setelah minta maaf kepada si pemilik motel dan staffnya. "Kurasa memang tidak baik berjalan di bawah tangga yang sedang dipakai orang begitu. Bahaya..."

"Kenapa? Aku bisa sial tujuh turunan ya? Lorong ini sempit, Sammy. Tangga itu tadi memakan tempat."

"Kau bisa menyenggol tangga itu dan membuat staff tadi terjatuh," balas Sam logis.

"Celah tangga itu lebar dan aku cukup langsing untuk melewatinya," sahut Dean bandel. "Kau tahu itu hanya takhayul, bung."

"Selama ini kan kita memang selalu hidup dalam takhayul. Semua yang dianggap orang sebagai takhayul, justru kita hadapi sebagai bagian dari hidup kita..."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan ceramahmu, aku mau beli makanan dulu. Ada kafe di motel ini, hanya lima kamar jaraknya dari kamar kita. Asyik, kan?" potong Dean saat mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu kamar.

"Terserah."

"Jangan cemberut begitu dong, Sammy. Aku akan belikan kau pai deh," rayu Dean. Sam hanya angkat bahu dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar. Pai itu makanan favorit Dean, bukan favoritnya.

***

"Hai!"

"Hai..." Sam membalas sapaan Dean tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor laptop. Tidak biasanya Dean kembali ke kamar secepat ini. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang masuk akal, pikir Sam. Pelayan kafenya pria atau--

"Pelayan kafenya wanita tua genit," seloroh Dean nyengir. Sesuai janjinya, ia menyodorkan sepiring pai apel kepada Sam yang masih asyik dengan laptopnya. "Aku hanya sempat minum coklat panas, membeli pai itu dan beberapa camilan untuk teman diskusi kita. Kulakukan secepat mungkin. Taruhan, pelayan itu pasti berniat mengajakku kencan. Bikin aku merinding saja. Aku tak ingin kembali ke kafe itu ah."

"Begitu."

"Yeah, begitu," sahut Dean asal. "Dan aku sampai mengabaikan bocah Marlotte's yang sedang cari sumbangan di sana tadi. Tak akan punya waktu untuk merogoh uang di saku sembari terus-terusan dikerlingi wanita itu, kan?"

Sam melirik Dean sebentar. Kakaknya itu sedang bingung memilih mana yang akan dimakannya lebih dulu, biskuit coklat-mint kombinasi atau wafer krim rasa jeruk. Akhirnya Dean memutuskan untuk memakan keduanya berbarengan sekaligus. Sam hanya bisa geleng-geleng, tak ingin tahu bagaimana rasa coklat, mint dan krim jeruk bercampur jadi satu di lidah. Ada-ada saja.

"Jadi, gimana? Sudah dapat sesuatu?" tanya Dean dengan mulut penuh.

"Hampir," Sam memutar laptopnya agar Dean juga bisa melihat situs apa yang sedang diaksesnya. "Kalau dugaanku benar dan ciri-ciri kasus kita sepertinya mengarah ke sana, ini ulah Leeba. Bukan termasuk hantu yang jahat sih. Malah kupikir asal-usul hantu ini sangat memiriskan."

"Jadi, awalnya dari arwah bayi yang mati kelaparan ya? Kasihan memang," kata Dean sambil mencomot wafer krim stroberi. Gaya makannya kontras sekali dengan kalimat penuh rasa iba yang ia ucapkan tadi.

"Benar. Berawal dari bayi-bayi yang dilahirkan pada jaman perang dunia kedua, masa di mana perekonomian di seluruh dunia kacau-balau. Banyak di antaranya yang harus mati karena orang tua mereka jatuh miskin dan tidak mampu membeli makanan atau susu. Mereka mati kelaparan. Perwujudan dari arwah-arwah malang tak berdosa itu dinamai Leeba, dalam bahasa Yiddi artinya dicintai. Ini karena bayi-bayi itu bukan mati karena ditelantarkan oleh orang tua mereka, malahan mereka sangat dicintai dan tidak diharapkan untuk mati dalam kondisi begitu. Dikatakan di sini kalau arwah bayi itu tidak akan tenang sampai raga tempatnya bersemayam memberinya makan."

"Kalau James Bradley benar kerasukan Leeba, bukankah dia sudah memberi arwah itu makan? Makanan yang sangat-sangat banyak."

"Itu yang masih jadi pertanyaan," balas Sam, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa kita harus membakar sesuatu milik Bradley untuk memastikan Leeba itu sudah pergi?" tanya Dean, kali ini sambil mengganyang tart karamel mini.

"Bukan besi, garam atau membakar sesuatu," kata Sam, mencermati keterangan yang dipaparkan di layar monitornya. "Cukup memberinya makan sampai kenyang dan dia akan pergi ke tempatnya yang seharusnya dengan tenang."

Dean mengelap krim yang belepotan di bibirnya sebelum berkata yakin. "Kupikir Leeba itu sudah pergi. Bradley saja sudah mati kekenyangan untuk mengusir makhluk itu."

Sam terdiam. Dia tidak seyakin Dean dalam kasus ini. Mungkin saja kakaknya itu benar untuk beberapa hal. Namun Sam masih penasaran tentang satu hal, bagaimana bisa Leeba muncul di Ottoville? Apalagi makhluk ini bukanlah tipe arwah gentayangan, itu menurut situs yang sedang Sam baca. Leeba datang karena diundang, tepatnya oleh yang senasib dengannya.

***

Keesokan harinya, matahari belum benar-benar memanaskan bumi saat terdengar jeritan melengking dari luar kamar Winchester bersaudara. Sam bangun dengan gelagapan, bahkan Dean sampai jatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Derap langkah dan suara-suara bising para tamu yang terbangun karena jeritan ini segera memenuhi lorong. Tanpa banyak berbenah, Sam dan Dean ikut berbaur dengan para tamu yang penasaran itu. Mereka semua berbondong-bondong menuju ke kafe.

"Astaga..." Dean melongo.

Tampaknya dia mengenali mayat wanita yang tewas dalam posisi duduk telungkup di salah satu meja kafe. Di sekelilingnya berserakan sisa-sisa makanan dan piring-piring kotor, baik di lantai maupun di meja dan kursi. Tampaknya seperti baru saja ada pesta besar-besaran di kafe itu.

"Di--dia pelayan yang menggodaku kemarin, Sam..."

Sam berjalan menerobos kerumunan tamu yang sedang terkaget-kaget. Kebanyakan di antara tamu itu memandangi mayat pelayan wanita itu dengan sorot jijik. Mayat itu memang kotor sekali. Namun dia kotor karena belepotan krim kue, coklat, saus vanilla, saus tomat dan sisa makanan lainnya. Bayangan yang muncul pertama kali di kepala setiap orang adalah wanita itu tewas sewaktu sedang asyik makan gila-gilaan.

"Dia tidak segemuk itu semalam. Sekarang dia--perutnya seperti hampir meledak, atau malah sudah meledak?" kata Dean sambil berjongkok dan mengamati kekacauan di sekeliling mayat itu. "Tampaknya seisi kafe baru saja disikat habis..."

"Sama seperti kasus James Bradley kalau begitu," timpal Sam setengah berbisik. "Jadi, serangan Leeba lagi?"

"Sherry! Tak kusangka!"

Dean dan Sam mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari mayat ke seseorang yang baru saja menyeruak dari balik kerumunan, pemilik motel mereka sudah datang. Wajah pria tua itu tampak sangat shock, selebihnya campuran ngeri dan tak percaya. Kalimat yang terucap selanjutnya dari mulut pemilik motel sedikit mengejutkan bagi Winchester bersaudara. "Sudah kubilang agar dia tidak makan daganganku!"

Insting Sam menggerakkannya untuk menghampiri pemilik motel. Ia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal.

"Permisi, tuan. Wanita itu, Sherry, benar? Apa dia sudah lama bekerja di sini?"

"Kalian ini...?"

"Kami berdua ini FBI. Lencana kami ada di kamar, kalau anda masih penasaran. Tak sempat bawa saat dengar teriakan tadi," jelas Dean. "Kami punya beberapa pertanyaan, tuan..."

"Gerry. Gerry Thomas. Wanita itu adikku, Sherry. Dan, yeah, dia sudah sangat lama bekerja di sini. Hampir seumur hidupnya, mungkin. Tapi sebelumnya dia tidak berubah menjengkelkan begini, rakus tak karuan."

Sam dan Dean saling bertukar pandang. Mereka sudah sama-sama paham. Sudah ada korban Leeba yang baru rupanya. Kali ini tepat terjadi di depan mata mereka malah.

"Sejak kapan tepatnya dia... umm, berubah rakus?" tanya Dean.

"Dua hari yang lalu kalau tak salah. Seingatku waktu itu banyak tamu komplain dan kafe ini pertama kali rugi besar dalam sejarah. Kerugian hari ini makin besar malahan. Aku bisa gila. Sial!"

Sam memutuskan kalau interogasi mereka sudah bisa diakhiri. Pemilik motel mereka tampak tidak terlalu baik untuk terus-menerus ditanyai. Lagipula, sepertinya pria tua itu butuh waktu untuk mulai menghitung berapa persis total kerugiannya. Yang membuat Dean cengar-cengir campur heran adalah Gerry Thomas terkesan jauh lebih sedih karena kerugian yang ditimbulkan oleh Sherry daripada karena kematian saudaranya itu.

"Kemarin dia memang tak henti-hentinya ngemil sambil melayani tamu. Ngemil apa ya waktu itu? Oh iya... pai ayam, kalo tak salah. Bayangkan, untuk ngemilnya saja dia pilih pai ayam? Tak tahu deh berapa loyang pai ayam yang disikatnya ludes," kata Dean dalam perjalanan mereka kembali ke kamar.

Mereka butuh ganti baju sebelum sherrif datang. Tentu mereka akan bertemu sherrif McDoughlas lagi. Wanita itu pasti makin tidak terkesan kalau melihat agen FBI berpenampilan ala orang baru bangun tidur di TKP. Mereka sudah tampil rapi saja tidak banyak berpengaruh. Apalagi kalau tidak.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu ngeri?" goda Sam, mengulum senyum geli.

"Yeah. Lucu, eh? Selera makanku memang menakjubkan. Tapi ngeri sekali melihat ada wanita yang bisa menandinginya..." balas Dean tak mau kalah. Sam hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tu--tunggu dulu!"

Mendadak Dean menghentikan langkahnya di saat pintu kamar mereka hampir beberapa langkah lagi.

"Tuan Thomas bilang Sherry berubah rakus sekitar dua hari yang lalu, kan?"

"Kau dengar sendiri tadi," jawab Sam. "Err, benar juga. Ini--mungkinkah? Jadi ia kerasukan Leeba tepat di hari James Bradley tewas?"

"Kalau begitu, kalau dugaanku tidak salah, sebenarnya hanya ada satu Leeba di kota ini, Sam. Dia meninggalkan tubuh James Bradley begitu tubuh itu tidak bisa memberinya makan lagi a.k.a mati kekenyangan, lalu makhluk rakus itu merasuki tubuh orang lain. Dia kembali memaksa orang itu makan sebanyak-banyaknya."

"Sampai tubuh barunya mati kekenyangan, dia akan mencari korban lain. Seperti parasit kelaparan--sangat kelaparan yang mencari inang..." imbuh Sam. "Ini mengerikan, Dean. Apalagi kita belum tahu seperti apa polanya. Motif pembunuhannya juga."

***

"Jadi, ini kasus spesial juga ya?" sambut Cameron begitu melihat Dean dan Sam menghampirinya. "Kurasa kalian ada benarnya, mungkin."

Dean hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Sedangkan Sam lebih memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, memperhatikan sebentar saat jenazah Sherry yang sudah terbungkus dalam kantong mayat dibawa pergi. Namun sejauh ini belum ada hal lain yang cukup menarik.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi ini bukan pembunuhan berbahaya, tuan agen. Korban dan presiden saja tidak saling kenal."

"Kita sama-sama belum tahu, ma'am," balas Dean, senyumnya semakin lebar menanggapi sindiran Cameron.

"Err, permisi, sherrif..." mendadak Gerry Thomas sudah berada di antara Dean dan Cameron. Wajah pemilik motel itu terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ya?"

"Uang itu hilang, ma'am. Uang di kotak sumbangan yang ada kafe kami. U--untuk Marlotte's," kata Gerry.

Kini Sam memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Gerry. Ada apa dengan kotak sumbangan yang hilang itu? Kenapa wajah Cameron pun ikut berubah cemas seperti Gery?

"Bukan bermaksud menuduh, tapi aku menitipkan kunci satu-satunya pada Sherry. Sudah terkumpul sekitar sepuluh atau dua puluh ribu dan kini kita tak punya waktu banyak lagi..." sambung Gerry. "Kita tak akan sempat, ma'am."

"Sempat untuk apa?" tanya Sam.

"Sempat untuk Marlotte's," balas Cameron pendek sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Err, sherrif!" panggil Gerry lagi. Dengan gerakan kaku, Cameron membalikkan badan. Namun senyumnya langsung mengembang saat Gerry berkata, "Aku sampai lupa, lagipula kita sangat jarang ketemu. Err, selamat atas kelahiran putra ketigamu dua bulan lalu."

Gerak bibir Cameron mengatakan 'trims' sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Dean dan Sam bersama Gerry.

"Hei, bung. Kau tahu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Marlotte's jadi begitu populer sejak kita tiba di kota ini," kata Dean, dahinya berkerut-kerut.

"Itu karena Marlotte's memang sebuah tragedi, seperti apa yang sudah sherrif McDoughlas katakan pada kita kemarin. Kemarin aku iseng-iseng cari tahu. Marlotte's adalah nama sebuah panti asuhan yang dikelola secara pribadi oleh seseorang yang bernama Marlotte Jones. Setahun yang lalu ia meninggal dan panti asuhannya diambil alih oleh putranya, Charlie.

"Krisis ekonomi bisa membuat orang jadi tega. Dean, kau tahu itu. Apalagi karena alasan yang sama, para donatur tetap mulai berkurang. Jadi panti asuhan itu terancam ditutup dan ditangani oleh pemerintah. Jadi para penduduk kota berusaha mengumpulkan dana yang cukup untuk menyelamatkan Marlotte's beserta anak-anak yatim-piatu yang ada di sana," jelas Sam.

"Lalu apanya yang tragedi? Bukannya itu bagus? Kalau pemiliknya yang baru sudah tak mampu lagi mengelola, maka pemerintah wajib turun tangan. Bagaimana pun juga nasib anak-anak malang itu perlu diperhatikan segera. Memang sih nantinya mereka hanya akan dititipkan ke panti asuhan di kota-kota lain secara tersebar. Tapi itu akan lebih baik daripada bertahan di panti asuhan yang menyedihkan," cetus Dean masih penasaran.

"Bukan itu tragedinya!"

Sontak Dean dan Sam berpaling ke Gerry. Mereka sampai lupa kalau pria tua itu masih ada di situ.

"Kalian agen FBI yang terbelakang kalau sampai tidak tahu soal ini!" kata Gerry, agak gemetar menahan marah. Kemarahan ini bukan ditujukan untuk Sam dan Dean, tentunya. "Di--dia menjual bayi-bayi itu!"

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Sam tersentak.

"Charlie Jones! Charlie menjual beberapa bayi itu. Kalian pasti lebih akrab dengan istilah perdagangan manusia daripada aku, kan? Well, yeah. Dia tega sekali menjual beberapa dari bayi yang ada di panti asuhannya. Bukan adopsi secara legal kalau semuanya hanya untuk uang. Itu pun baru ketahuan sekitar awal bulan lalu."

Baik Dean maupun Sam tertegun mendengar penuturan Gerry. Namun cerita ini belum berakhir.

"Lalu sherrif dan beberapa pengurus yang tak terlibat dibuat kebingungan. Bayi-bayi yang menghilang tidak diketahui pasti berapa jumlahnya. Termasuk data-data adopasi mana yang legal dan ilegal. Mereka juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata Charlie punya semacam ruang rahasia di salah satu bagian rumahnya untuk menyembunyikan bayi-bayi yang sudah disortir untuk dijual. Semuanya bayi-bayi yang cantik. Kasihan sekali..."

"Lalu?" Dean makin penasaran saja. "Ap--apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi kalau bayi-bayi itu terkurung di suatu ruangan pengap, gelap dan tersembunyi selama dua minggu, nak? Aku yakin kau pasti tak akan sudi kalau bernasib seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak ada orang yang merawat mereka selama penjahat itu--si Charlie ditahan!" Jawab Gerry setengah menggertak. "Kalau saja aku masih kuat, ak--aku sudah... Well, bayi-bayi itu semua mengingatkanku pada cucuku saat seumuran mereka dulu... si Charlie itu..."

***

Malamnya,

"Jadi begini kesimpulannya..." kata Sam sambil mencoret-coret sehelai kertas memo. "Leeba itu datang kemari karena bayi-bayi itu, Dean. Bayi-bayi Marlotte's yang mati kelaparan. Anggap saja itu seperti semacam peristiwa luar biasa tragis yang bisa memanggilnya. Seperti alarm pertanda, yang tepatnya terjadi..."

"Pertengahan bulan lalu," timpal Dean dengan suara tak begitu jelas.

"Yeah!"

Saat ini Sam sedang membelakangi Dean. Dia tak begitu tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kakaknya di belakang sana.

"Bulan yang sama dengan saat James Bradley mulai sial. Saat di mana ia mengurung diri dicekoki tumpukan makanan. Dua hari lalu dia tewas dan Leeba itu beralih ke Sherry Thomas. Hubungannya? Umm, kata Gerry, Sherry ikut mengunjungi upacara pemakaman James. Mereka bersahabat sejak SMA. Lalu...?"

Sam menghela nafas. Skema yang disusunnya terlalu simpel. Pola kejadian supranatural ini terlalu sederhana. Atau memang seperti ini cara Leeba memilih inangnya? Tapi kenapa harus James dan Sherry? Mereka berdua orang baik. Err, setidaknya sampai terbukti kalau memang Sherry yang mencuri uang sumbangan untuk Marlotte's, pikir Sam. Detik berikutnya, ia tertegun. Marlotte's?

"Yeah! Itu kunci dari semuanya, Dean! Marlotte's!" ujar Sam bersemangat, kepalanya seperti baru saja diterangi cahaya lampu. "Ini semua berawal dari sana! Ewh, bung?"

Penasaran karena Dean tak juga menyahut dan terdengar suara-suara aneh di belakang punggungnya, Sam berbalik dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Rupanya sejak tadi Dean hanya tidur-tiduran santai sambil mengunyah sebungkus besar keripik kentang. Sementara ia sedang berusaha memecahkan kasus Leeba, Dean malah santai-santai saja. Beberapa saat kemudian Sam tersadar. Bungkus biskuit, bungkus kacang garing, dan bungkus makanan lainnya bertebaran mengotori ranjang Dean. Firasat Sam jadi tidak enak.

"Oh tidak, bung..."

"Apa?" tanya Dean sambil menyemburkan remah-remah keripik dari mulutnya yang penuh.

"Kau--Leeba itu memakaimu sekarang..."

"Tidak, Sammy. Kau tahu aku, kan? Aku hanya... hanya sedang ingin ngemil. Itu saja," bantah Dean, sementara ia masih sibuk mengunyah sekotak pop corn pedas. "Lagipula, ini wajar. Pria butuh banyak makan."

"Tapi tidak sebanyak ini," Sam menggeleng. Bantahan Dean ini terlalu mengada-ada.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Percayalah. Ingat tato jimat anti-kerasukan kita, kan? Tak mungkin Leeba itu merasukiku. Aku saja tidak punya hubungan dengan James, Sherry, atau Marlotte's. Masuk akal? Ya!"

"Entahlah, aku tak begitu yakin... Kubilang Leeba itu bukan arwah. Dia semacam makhluk parasit. Dia memang dihasilkan dari arwah, mungkin berwujud bayi kelaparan atau apa..." mendadak Sam terdiam. Dia teringat sesuatu yang diucapkan Dean kemarin. Otaknya kembali dipenuhi spekulasi dan menemukan titik terang. "Ya, Dean. Kau memang punya hubungan dengan James, Sherry, dan juga Marlotte's. Kau punya. Karena itulah, sekarang Leeba itu bersemayam di tubuhmu."

Wajah Dean sempat memucat untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menyahut lirih, "Apa hubunganku dengan mereka semua?"

"Ini semua tentang Marlotte's. Kalian semua menolak untuk membantu Marlotte's, tempat asal bayi-bayi yang mati kelaparan itu. James menghentikan donasinya. Sherry, err...dia mencuri uang sumbangan penduduk untuk panti asuhan itu. Dan, kau... Kau bilang kemarin kau tak sempat menyumbang untuk Marlotte's saat ke kafe, kan?"

Meski wajahnya memucat, namun itu tidak menghentikan Dean untuk terus meraup kacang garing yang kini sengaja ditumpahkan di atas ranjangnya. Dean terus mengunyah dan mengunyah. Bahkan ia tak merasa perlu untuk mengupas kulit kacangnya. Ia memakan semua kacang itu sekalian dengan kulitnya. Perut Sam agak mual melihatnya. Ia sadar semua ini dilakukan Dean di luar kehendaknya. Apalagi karena Dean makan cepat sekali, seperti kelaparan--sangat kelaparan.

"Dean, hentikan! Hentikan kataku! Kau harus berhenti makan!" pinta Sam cemas. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan membuang semua makanan yang berserakan di atas ranjang Dean. Bahkan ia sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan Dean memborong makanan-makanan itu.

Didorong oleh rasa panik, Sam bergegas keluar kamar untuk mencari tali di bagasi mobil. Saat ia kembali ke kamar dengan tali di tangannya, ia tertegun. Entah sejak kapan, kini perut Dean menggelembung. Kakaknya itu masih saja memasukkan apapun ke dalam mulutnya. Kali ini kedua tangannya tak berhenti untuk meraih setiap makanan yang ada di atas kasur, berserakan di lantai, dan bahkan yang sudah jadi remah-remah dengan sangat rakus.

"Dean, kau harus berhenti!" kata Sam, memperingatkan. "Atau aku harus pakai kekerasan!"

"Aku... aku tak bisa. Suara-suara di kepalaku memintaku untuk terus makan. Aku merasa sangat lapar, Sam. Seperti sudah berbulan-bulan tak makan..."

Maka tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sam langsung meringkus Dean. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko. Dean bisa saja terus makan sampai perutnya meledak seperti Sherry atau mati tersedak seperti James. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sam miris.

Mereka berdua sempat bergulat sebentar di lantai. Tapi tenaga Dean begitu lemah. Sikap agresifnya hanya ditujukan kepada makanan, bukan pada Sam. Karena itulah Sam bisa mudah menangkap kedua tangan Dean erat-erat dan mengikatnya ke tiang tempat tidur. Tetapi terbaring dengan kedua tangan terikat, rupanya tidak mampu membuat Leeba di dalam diri Dean berhenti makan.

Jantung Sam seakan berhenti berdetak saat melihat ada lubang kecil yang muncul di leher Dean. Mula-mula terlihat seperti leher itu robek, namun lama-lama robekan itu berubah menjadi lubang besar yang menganga dan bergerigi. Sebuah mulut. Mulut yang lebarnya dua kali lebih besar dari mulut manusia normal.

Munculnya mulut Leeba di lehernya membuat Dean menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Ia meronta-ronta, membuat ranjangnya bergoncang hebat. Mungkin bagi Dean, ini terasa seperti seseorang sudah menggorok lehernya. Sakitnya bukan main.

"Astaga..." kata Sam lirih. Kedua tungkai kakinya melemas. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Sementara ia tak tega melihat kakaknya menderita seperti itu, ia belum juga menemukan solusi untuk mengusir Leeba. Hal ini membuatnya sangat bingung.

Di sisi lain, mulut Leeba di leher Dean membuka dan mengatup beberapa kali. Gigi-giginya yang runcing mirip gigi ikan hiu tampak sudah siap memasukkan apa saja. Kali ini sepertinya tak peduli makanan atau apapun.

"Sam! Lakukan sesuatu!" jerit Dean. Wajahnya memerah menahan sakit.

"Sementara ini... Sementara ini kau aman, Dean. Leeba itu tak mungkin makan kalau kedua tanganmu terikat!" ujar Sam.

Perkataan Sam ini sama sekali tidak bisa melegakan Dean. Apalagi detik berikutnya, seolah menjawab ucapan Sam tadi, mendadak muncul sulur-sulur dari tengkuk Dean. Sulur berjumlah belasan itu seketika memanjang dan menyambar-nyambar di udara seperti cemeti, nyaris memenuhi langit-langit kamar. Sam terpana. Pemandangan di hadapannya ini benar-benar mengerikan.

Sekali lagi Dean menjerit kesakitan, mengerang-erang, dan berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Tampak begitu menderita. Sam tak tahu apa yang jauh lebih buruk lagi saat mulut Leeba di leher Dean tampak seperti hendak mencuat keluar. Tak lama kemudian, bukan hanya mulut Leeba yang menghinggapi leher Dean. Sam berharap matanya berbohong saat ia melihat benjolan besar mirip tumor di leher Dean. Benjolan itu terus tumbuh dan tumbuh dengan mulut besarnya yang bergerigi, sementara Dean semakin kesakitan. Ketika benjolan itu mulai bergerak-gerak liar, Sam menyadari dengan perasaan ngeri bahwa benjolan sebesar buah apel di leher Dean itu adalah kepala si Leeba.

"Lapar... lapar..." begitu ucap mulut penuh gerigi itu berulang. Suaranya terdengar seperti rengekan anak balita, begitu memelas dan mengiba.

"Tembak, Sam...!" pinta Dean lirih, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. "Tembak saja!"

Sam berdiri dengan penuh kebingungan. Senapan berisi peluru garam dalam genggamannya bergetar. Kalau ia menembak, bisa jadi malah Dean ikut terbunuh. Di tengah kebimbangannya ini, Sam berkontak mata dengan makhluk itu. Ya, kepala Leeba itu kini sudah punya sepasang mata. Kedua matanya bening dan polos, khas anak-anak. Sam jadi tidak tega untuk menembak, walau kepala kecil jelek itu sedang menatapnya dari atas leher Dean.

"Tidak! Aku tak bisa menembakmu!" tolak Sam mulai panik. Ketika itulah sulur-sulur yang ada di tengkuk Dean mulai bergerak liar, menangkap makanan-makanan yang masih tersisa di dalam kamar. Semua makanan itu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Leeba di leher Dean.

Suasana yang semakin genting ini memaksa Sam untuk secepatnya berpikir keras. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang tertulis di artikel yang dibacanya kemarin. Leeba itu kelaparan. Makhluk itu tak bisa dibunuh dengan peluru garam, tak mempan garam atau api. Dia hanya akan pergi begitu kenyang. James dan Sherry sudah makan begitu banyak makanan, tapi Leeba itu tak mau pergi juga. Kenapa? Mungkin dia belum kenyang, pikir Sam dengan kepala berdenyut. Lalu apa yang membuat makhluk itu kenyang? Apa?

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Sam. Matanya terbelalak. Dia sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Sammy? Kau pikir kau sedang apa? Kau membantu makhluk sialan ini mencekokiku ya?!" bentak Dean saat melihat Sam melemparkan semua makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas motel. Hampir setiap makan yang dilempar Sam segera ditangkap oleh sulur-sulur Leeba dan langsung dimasukkan ke mulut makhluk itu melalui leher Dean.

"Hanya membuatnya sibuk makan sebentar," jawab Sam cepat. "Jangan bergerak! Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Kau pikir aku mau kemana dalam keadaan begini!" omel Dean. Tapi Sam sudah berlari keluar kamar.

Saat ini Dean hanya bisa berharap kalau Sam tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ditinggalkan berdua bersama makhluk super-rakus di lehernya membuat Dean ngeri. Apalagi rengek kelaparan yang menyayat terus menerus keluar dari mulut Leeba. Makhluk itu belum kenyang juga dan belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kenyang.

***

Sherrif Cameron mengemudikan mobil patrolinya lambat-lambat. Jalanan yang dilaluinya tampak aman, sama seperti biasa. Setelah ada dua kasus kematian yang mirip, perasaan wanita itu jadi tidak terlalu tenang. Ia tahu kematian James Bradley dan Sherry Thomas bukanlah karena pembunuhan. Namun dengan adanya dua orang agen FBI yang sampai turun tangan dan juga banyak hal tak biasa dalam kasus kematian ini, Cameron merasakan sesuatu yang lain sedang terjadi di kotanya. Naluri wanita, mungkin.

Itulah yang menggerakkannya untuk tidak hanya duduk tenang di balik meja di kantor sherrif. Dia ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk warga kota. Berpatroli sampai tengah malam, kali ini cuma seorang diri, rela ia jalani. Padahal baru saja ia kembali ke rumah untuk menidurkan anak-anaknya. Ia juga punya seorang bayi yang harus disusui dan dininabobokan. Namun ia rela bekerja ekstra, sebagai seorang sherrif yang menjaga masyarakat dan juga seorang ibu yang melindungi anak-anaknya. Beruntung ia punya suami hebat, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membantunya menjalani hidup.

"Astaga!!!"

Cameron menginjak pedal remnya kuat-kuat. Ia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang berlari menyebrang jalan. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang itu mencegatnya. Pencahayaan dari lampu jalan membuat ia lekas mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Agen Morrison?"

"Sher-rif..." kata pria itu, tersengal. "Terima kasih Tuhan. Saya sedang mencari anda..."

Pria itu, Carl Morrison, agen FBI yang mendatangi kantornya kemarin. Cameron tak terlalu terkejut mendapati kalau agen itu belum juga angkat kaki dari Ottoville setelah kematian Sherry Thomas pagi ini. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang lain di wajah Carl. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Cameron untuk langsung tersadar kalau ada hal yang tak beres. Ekspresi panik dan tegang Carl ini sudah teramat sangat sering ia temui. Pria itu butuh bantuan.

"Masuk ke mobil!" pinta Cameron tegas.

"Motel Raven," kata Carl begitu ia masuk ke mobil. "Kita tak punya waktu lagi!"

***

Dean lega bukan main saat mendengar sayup-sayup suara orang berlarian menuju kamarnya. Ada keyakinan yang sangat kuat bahwa adiknya sudah kembali dengan membawa solusi. Lagipula, Leeba itu sudah menguras habis isi kulkas motel dengan sulur-sulurnya. Sulur-sulur itu bahkan yang masih bergerak ke segala arah, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulut bergerigi di leher Dean. Jantung Dean hampir copot saat salah satu sulur Leeba itu meraih kaos kaki Sam.

"Itu tidak bisa dimakan bodoh!" umpat Dean. "Baunya saja tidak enak!"

Bunyi pintu menjeblak terbuka dan ada seseorang masuk ke kamar. Dean mengangkat kepalanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya. Senang sekali melihat Sam lagi. Err...dengan sherrif McDoughlas? Dean bertanya-tanya dalam hati melihat Cameron menyusul masuk. Memangnya sherrif itu bisa apa?

"Ya Tuhan!!"

Wanita itu langsung menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang biasa diperlihatkan setiap orang waras yang berada dalam situasi mengerikan semacam ini. Begitu melihat benjolan buruk rupa di leher Dean dan sulur-sulur yang berseliweran di mana-mana, Cameron langsung lemas dan merosot di dinding. Tampak hampir pingsan. Tapi dalam beberapa detik kemudian, sherrif wanita itu segera menguasai diri. Ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menodongkan pistolnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" teriak Sam. "Jangan lakukan itu, ma'am!"

"Ma--makhluk apa itu? Astaga..." bisik Cameron, pistolnya bergetar hebat.

"Makhluk yang sama yang membunuh James dan Sherry. Makhluk yang memaksa mereka makan terus-menerus sampai tewas," jelas Sam.

Sam melemparkan sebutir permen dari sakunya, yang langsung disambar oleh dua sulur bebarengan dan berakhir di dalam mulut lebar bergerigi Leeba. Cameron menjerit kecil karena kaget. Namun di tengah kengeriannya ini ia mulai paham. Kalau saja ia tidak melihatnya sendiri, sudah pasti ia tak akan percaya. Setidaknya apa yang ia lihat ini membuktikan kalau naluri wanitanya benar.

"A--apa...apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang...?" kata Cameron sambil menurunkan pistolnya. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada Dean yang sedang berjuang melawan rasa sakit. Untung saja sulur-sulur monster itu tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya, mereka hanya peduli pada makanan.

"Kami membutuhkan susu anda, ma'am. Mak--maksudku... Aaaw!!"

Tamparan keras Cameron membuat Sam tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Wajah Cameron merona merah dan wanita itu tidak tampak senang. Jelas ia menganggap Sam sudah tidak sopan.

"Maksudku, ASI anda, ma'am," lanjut Sam nekat. "Monster itu hanyalah bayi yang kelaparan."

"Lapar... Lapar..." Rengekan ini keluar dari mulut Leeba. Kepalanya yang bulat tidak rata berpusing-pusing, membuat Dean mengerang kesakitan dan meronta-ronta di atas ranjang. Makanan di kamar itu sudah habis sama sekali dan ini membuat sulur-sulur Leeba brutal. Sulur-sulur itu mulai menyabet-nyabet apa saja yang bisa ditemuinya, termasuk Sam dan Cameron.

"Kumohon, ma'am. Percayalah!" pinta Sam sebelum salah satu sulur itu menghempaskannya sampai membentur dinding.

Tak tahu apa yang harus ia percayai, namun monster yang ada di depan matanya ini sudah membuatnya muak dan gusar, Cameron berlari gesit menghindari sabetan sulur-sulur. Beberapa kali ia hampir tersambar, namun dengan kelincahan yang ia dapat selama menjadi sherrif, Cameron bisa lolos. Sambil berguling di lantai, ia meraih gelas mungil yang tergeletak di bawah meja, dan bergerak secepat mungkin ke arah kamar mandi. Cameron membanting pintu kamar mandi tepat sebelum salah satu sulur Leeba berhasil menangkapnya.

"A--apa dia akan bantu kita?" tanya Dean lirih. Bagaimanapun juga, Cameron adalah orang yang tak pernah berurusan dengan monster seperti dirinya dan Sam. Dean tak tahu apa yang wanita itu lakukan di dalam kamar mandi. Bisa saja dia kabur lewat jendela kamar mandi atau malah pingsan di dalam sana.

"Oh, tidak! Tidak!" Sam meronta saat semua sulur itu mencengkramnya erat seperti sulur gurita dan mulai menyeretnya ke arah Dean. Sementara mulut bergerigi di leher Dean terbuka lebar-lebar. Sepasang mata Leeba yang tadinya polos, kini membelalak dan berubah ganas. "Dia mau memakanku, Dean!"

Di tengah rasa sakit bukan main di lehernya, Dean berteriak. "Aku bukan kanibal, monster jelek!!"

Namun Leeba itu tak peduli. Ia terus saja menyeret Sam dan membelit tubuh Sam semakin kuat hingga tubuh itu lemas. Salah satu sulurnya bergerak ke arah leher Sam dan mulai mencekiknya. Sementara sulur-sulur yang lain mengangkat tubuh Sam ke udara, siap memasukkan mangsanya itu ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah terbuka selebar mungkin.

"Lapar... Lapar..." rengeknya lagi dalam suara balita yang mengiba.

"Hei! Makan ini!" teriak Cameron. Ia muncul dari dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah geram dan pakaian yang agak berantakan di bagian atas. Gelas kecil di tangannya terisi tak sampai seperempat gelas, namun isinya itu adalah sesuatu yang diinginkan setiap bayi di saat lapar.

Seketika itu sulur-sulur Leeba berhenti membelit Sam dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Kini mereka ramai-ramai menerkam gelas kecil di tangan Cameron. Sherrif wanita itu sudah siap dengan pistolnya, namun sulur-sulur itu hanya merebut gelas kecilnya.

Sam dan Cameron saling berpandangan, harap-harap cemas. Mereka berharap ini akan berhasil. Hal yang sama diharapkan Dean saat mulut bergerigi di lehernya meminum isi gelas kecil itu sampai habis. Dean bahkan menahan nafasnya selama beberapa lama, menunggu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengejang. Lehernya seolah hampir terpisah dari tubuhnya dan kepalanya jadi begitu berat. Ia tak tahu kalau benjolan kecil jelek yang adalah kepala Leeba itu sedang menciut, terus menciut sampai akhirnya hilang. Semua sulur mengerikan yang tadinya masih menyambar-nyambar udara kini tersedot ke arah tengkuk Dean dan lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Dean," panggil Sam. "Dean!"

Kepala Dean seolah kosong dan ringan. Pandangannya berubah gelap. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara tawa riang seorang bocah. Bukan suara tawa yang mengerikan, justru menggemaskan. Suara yang sangat melegakan Dean.

"Kenyang. Kenyang," kata bocah itu.

Dean menajamkan matanya. Ada segumpal asap putih yang sedang menatapnya di atas kepalanya. Gumpalan itu punya kepala, tubuh, dan anggota badan seperti bayi berumur setahun, dan bisa terbang. Dean menyeringai, dia teringat hantu Casper. Jadi ini wujud asli Leeba itu. Jauh dari menyeramkan saat ia sudah kenyang, batin Dean.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara tawa anak kecil saat gumpalan asap putih itu memudar dan raib. Meninggalkan berkas cahaya yang berpendar-pendar melejit ke langit. Saat suara tawa menggemaskan itu tak lagi terdengar, Dean tak bisa melihat kemana perginya berkas cahaya itu. Ia hilang. Pergi ke tempat di mana ia seharusnya berada. Mendadak saja tubuh Dean terasa sangat-sangat lemas.

"Dean, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sam dengan tatapan kuatir.

Namun Dean tak bisa menjawabnya. Perutnya bergejolak, sepertinya sedang ada badai di dalam lambungnya. Ia mual sekali, mau muntah. Tanpa babibu lagi, Dean segera melompat dari atas ranjang dan kabur ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Bahkan, itulah yang mungkin akan dikerjakannya selama sisa malam ini.

***

Pagi itu Winchester bersaudara langsung berkemas-kemas dan bersiap meninggalkan Ottoville. Mereka tak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Bahkan untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak setelah malam yang sangat melelahkan bersama Leeba. Sam sudah menemukan kasus lain di belahan negara bagian ini dan mereka perlu untuk segera menyelidikinya. Mereka berdua bahkan sudah siap di dalam Impala dan sedang berpamitan kepada sherrif Cameron. Setelah tahu siapa sebenarnya mereka, wanita itu berubah sangat ramah.

"Jadi kalian bukan agen FBI? Kalian pemburu monster?"

"Seperti yang sudah anda lihat semalam, ma'am," jawab Dean atas pertanyaan Cameron ini. "Saat anda datang dengan senjata satu-satunya. Senjata ampuh."

Cameron tertawa lirih. Tidak tampak marah dengan guyonan nakal ini. "Lalu kenapa kalian tidak bilang saja dari awal?"

"Karena anda pasti tidak akan percaya. Lagipula, biasanya menyamar sebagai agen FBI sangat membantu kami menyelidiki kasus. Tapi sepertinya anda malah membenci kami," timpal Sam.

"Setidaknya ternyata kalian ini pemburu monster dan bukan agen FBI," jawab Cameron. "Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk membenci kalian sekarang. Malah aku sangat berterima kasih. Kalian sudah banyak membantu. Untuk kali ini, Ottoville terselamatkan dari monster super rakus yang mengerikan. Kalian tahu, ada cukup banyak orang yang sudah tak peduli dengan Marlotte's di sini. Karena krisis ekonomi, lebih baik menyimpan uang daripada menyumbangkannya, pikir mereka. Di sisi lain, kalau kalian tak menghentikan monster itu semalam, maka akan jatuh lebih banyak korban lagi. Korban-korban yang pelit berderma."

"Kita, ma'am. Bukan kami, tapi kita. Anda juga ikut berjasa. Anda sherrif yang hebat," puji Sam jujur.

"Kita juga sudah menyelamatkan persediaan makanan di kota ini," sahut Dean, memaksakan tersenyum nakal walau wajahnya masih tampak pucat. "Bayangkan kalau semua orang pelit itu diserang Leeba satu-persatu."

"Yeah. Terima kasih, Sam dan Dean. Terima kasih banyak," kata Cameron sambil menyalami Winchester bersaudara dari jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih, ma'am. Untuk menyumbang su--ASI. Anda sudah menyelamatkan nyawa saya," balas Dean saat Cameron menyalaminya. Dia masih ingat kalau Cameron menampar Sam semalam karena tak sengaja menyebut hal yang menyerempet sensitif, dan ia tak mau bernasib sama. Namun Cameron hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

***

"Ayolah, bung... Lagi?" keluh Sam saat Dean menghentikan Impalanya di depan sebuah minimarket. "Sudah kelima kalinya nih!"

"Kombinasi makanku kacau semalam, Sammy! Aku mau muntah. Sekalian 'buang sampah'!" balas Dean setengah menggertak.

Wajah Dean sudah tidak pucat lagi, malah jadi kebiru-biruan karena menahan mual. Tentu saja itu karena ulah Leeba yang memaksanya makan berbagai macam makanan, tanpa peduli apakah makanan itu sudah kadaluarsa atau akan bercampur menjadi senyawa mematikan di dalam lambung Dean sekarang. Perjalanan ke kota selanjutnya pun jadi terhambat karena hampir sepuluh menit sekali Dean selalu mampir untuk muntah atau 'buang sampah'. Meski Sam merasa iba melihat kakaknya itu menderita, lama-lama hal ini mulai mengganggunya.

"Oh tidak!"

Sejurus kemudian Sam mengumpat sambil tertawa geli. Baru saja Dean keluar sambil membanting pintu mobil, namun masih saja menyempatkan diri untuk membuang gas. Baunya busuk tak karuan memenuhi mobil, sampai Sam memilih untuk melompat keluar sebelum dia juga ikutan mual. Kentut yang ia terima dari Dean untuk kesekian kalinya pagi ini, dan ia akan membalasnya nanti saat Dean kembali.

Sementara itu Dean berlari terbirit-birit ke dalam minimarket untuk numpang ke toilet. Selain mau muntah, ia juga kena diare hebat. Mungkin dua-tiga hari ini dia tidak ingin melihat makanan dulu. Setidaknya sampai pencernaannya kembali normal.

EL EXTREMO 


End file.
